


When The Fight Wears On

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kisses, M/M, Ployamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter turned toward where Chris should be, but Chris wasn’t there.</p><p>Surprise sent Stiles’ heart jumping. “Where’d he go?”</p><p>Peter frowned and cocked his head. “I don’t hear his heartbeat nearby.” Peter scowled. “Someone couldn’t possibly have abducted him while we were arguing.”</p><p>“Yeah, but—” Stiles was cut off by his phone ringing. Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket and sighed in relief when he saw Chris’ name on the screen. He answered. “Chris, where did you go? One moment you were here and the next you were gone.”</p><p>“I left.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but why?”</p><p>An annoyed and exasperated breath carried over the phone. “I am tired of you two fighting all the time, and that I have to play the voice of reason. When you two calm down, come find me, but until then, I’m done.” Chris hung up.</p><p>The dial echoed in Stiles’ ear. Stiles gaped. “Did he just break up with us?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Fight Wears On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



“This is so not fair,” Stiles whined.

The sign above flashed that Chris had made another strike.

Stiles had known when he picked out their date night activity that chances were he wouldn’t be winning this round of bowling—Peter’s enhanced abilities and senses would help him dominate the game—but Stiles had still thought there would be at least some competition between him and Chris.

“Do you need me to say the old phrase ‘life isn’t far,’ or will you stop your sulking on your own?” Peter shoved off the hard plastic chair he’d been lounging, preparing to take his turn at bowling.

Stiles grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t worry about it, Stiles,” Chris said as he took his seat. He smiled encouragingly. “It’s just a game.”

“Yeah, a game that I can’t compete with either one of you at. Jeez, this sucks. Worst. Date. Ever.”

Peter stiffened, his hand hovering over his ball. His fingers curled and he marched over to Stiles. “I really do not appreciate your attitude.”

“Seriously? This coming from the guy who has been making smartass comments about coming here ever since I asked if we could go bowling?”

“That is exactly why I don’t appreciate this negative attitude. I did not want to come here. I did not want to have deal with the constant blaring noise of balls crashing into pins, the smell of stale nachos combined with cheap melted cheese, the wretched odor of feet, and having to wear these horrendous shoes that they require every idiot to wear. So yes, Stiles, I find you pity party grating.”

Oh that was it! “Then why did you even come?” Stiles shouted.

Peter scowled. “Forgive me, for wanting to do something for my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, well, maybe your boyfriend would have been happier, if you had toned down how awesome you are at everything, Mr. Perfect Score.”

“My boyfriend isn’t an idiot, and therefore would have known what I was doing and would be just as furious as he is now if I had done so.”

“How would you know? Maybe he’d appreciate it? Maybe he’s tired of the fact that you and Chris are the best at everything!”

Peter opened his mouth to retort then snapped it shut. He turned toward where Chris should be, but Chris wasn’t there.

Surprise sent Stiles’ heart jumping. “Where’d he go?”

Peter frowned and cocked his head. “I don’t hear his heartbeat nearby.” Peter scowled. “Someone couldn’t possibly have abducted him while we were arguing.”

“Yeah, but—” Stiles was cut off by his phone ringing. Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket and sighed in relief when he saw Chris’ name on the screen. He answered. “Chris, where did you go? One moment you were here and the next you were gone.”

“I left.”

“Yeah, I know, but why?”

An annoyed and exasperated breath carried over the phone. “I am tired of you two fighting all the time, and that I have to play the voice of reason. When you two calm down, come find me, but until then, I’m done.” Chris hung up.

The dial echoed in Stiles’ ear. Stiles gaped. “Did he just break up with us?”

“No, you idiot, he’s just angry.” Peter plopped himself down in one of the chairs and unlaced his bowling shoes. His eyes flashed blue as he struggled with one of the knots.

Stiles could see on Peter’s face the desire to extend his claws and slice off the laces.

“Are you sure?”

Peter finally got the knot loose and kicked out the shoes. “Why would I lie to you about that? Now, come on, take off your shoes already. We have a hunter to catch.”

Stiles nodded and followed Peter’s instructions. They hurried to the shoe counter where they traded the bowling shoes for their personal ones and canceled their game.

When they stepped outside it was to find that the car was missing.

Stiles cursed. “He stranded us.”

Peter headed toward the sidewalk.

Stiles scrambled after him. “Wait. Where are you going?”

“Home. That’s where he most likely is.”

“Yeah, but that’s so far away.”

Peter arched an eyebrow. “Are you saying you can’t handle a little walk?”

Stiles scoffed. “No. I’m just…commenting, you know, on the distance.”

The corner of Peter’s mouth curled upward.

“What?” Stiles asked, his face burning up with embarrassment.

“Nothing of importance,” Peter answered, his voice sing-song.

Stiles grumbled. He shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pockets and bowed his head as he followed Peter.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Chris and what the man had said. Chris had never walked away from them like that—had never abandoned them like that. Chris hadn’t been wrong when he said he acted as the voice of reason, but he had never complained before. Or had he, and Stiles had just never noticed?

Stiles’ heart sped up.

Maybe Peter was wrong? Maybe Chris was breaking up with them? It couldn’t be fun always being in the middle of their fights, and there were a lot of fights. Maybe—

Slender fingers slipped into Stiles’ pocket and wrapped around his hand.

“It will be fine,” Peter said, his voice smooth, calm, and confident: the complete opposite of what Stiles felt and exactly what Stiles needed to hear.

Stiles gripped Peter’s hand like a lifeline. “How can you be so sure?”

Peter didn’t answer.

Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Would you really have preferred for me to have pretended to be bad at bowling?”

Stiles shook his head. “I would have been pissed either way. Honestly, Chris is the one who ruined everything. Why’d he have to be so good at bowling too!” Stiles tilted his head back and groaned at the sky. “It’s just not fair. Why can’t I ever keep up?”

“You keep up fine.” Peter’s eyes twinkled with delight. “And even if you didn’t, Chris is only going to get older, which means his skills will diminish.”

Stiles huffed. “Yeah right. Chris is the number one badass. He’d make Han Solo think twice before messing with him.”

“Excuse me, but what happened to me being perfect? Doesn’t that make me the number one badass?”

Stiles laughed and used his hold on Peter to pull the werewolf in close to his side. “Nah, you’re a different kind of badass. Your anti-hero badass, whereas Chris is rogue-loner badass. Plus, he doesn’t have claws and fangs to help him fight creatures that go bump in the night.”

Peter made a show of mulling over Stiles’ words. “I suppose I can agree with your assessment.” He turned his face so his lips brushed across Stiles’ temple. It was barely a graze, the kiss filled Stiles with a tender warmth.

“Sorry, I got mad,” Stiles said.

Peter hummed his acceptance.

Stiles lightly punched Peter in the ribs. “Now you apologize.”

“Must I?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, all right.” Peter sucked in a deep breath like he was bracing himself for torture and not readying an apology. “I’m sorry I lost my temper as well.”

“Thank you.” Stiles kissed the corner of Peter’s mouth. He smiled against the bit of goatee his lips caught on.

They walked side by side down the street, gently bumping into each other for that extra bit of contact as they went. Stiles held on to Peter’s elbow as they crossed streets and sometimes took the werewolf’s hand. Peter occasionally dropped his hand to the cradle of Stiles back to steer him out of the path of other pedestrians, and sometimes Peter rested his hand there as they waited at crosswalks.

When they arrived at their home, it was to find the car parked in front of the house and all the lights turned off in the home.

“He’s in the bedroom,” Peter said as he held open the door for Stiles.

Stiles didn’t wait, just went straight upstairs and into the bedroom, but he stopped short at the doorframe.

Chris was curled in the middle of the bed, still fully dressed with the exception of his shoes, socks, and jacket. His side rose and fell with each deep breath, and Stiles was momentarily unsure about how he should proceed. He didn’t want to risk upsetting Chris by waking the man, but at the same time, Stiles couldn’t just walk away.

Using every ounce of control he possessed, Stiles tiptoed to the bed and gently crawled into it. He lay down beside Chris and scooted closer until he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

Chris sighed. His hand rested on Stiles’ arm. “Did you two make up?”

Annoyance tainted Chris’ voice, and Stiles buried his face between Chris’ shoulder blades. He opened his mouth to answer, but Peter beat him to it.

“Of course, Chris. We can be cooperative when need be.” Peter padded around the bed.

The mattress sunk as Peter climbed in on the other side of Chris.

Peter placed his weight on his hip so he hovered over Chris and Stiles. “Really, Chris? I thought I was considered the drama queen in this relationship?”

Chris snorted. His thumb rubbed soothing circles over Stiles’ arm. “You still are.”

Stiles pulled his head away from Chris’ back. Stiles wiggled until he could rest his chin on Chris’ shoulder. “Why’d you have to take the car?”

“I figured you two could use the walk.”

“Are you implying that we are out of shape, Christopher?” Peter teased.

“Heaven forbid I do. I’d be trapped in this room until you two felt you’d proven otherwise.”

“Would that really be so bad?” Stiles kissed Chris just below the hunter’s ear, earning a shudder of pleasure from Chris.

“You see what you’ve done, Chris?” Peter put on a haughty air. “You’ve upset Stiles. The boy was near tears when you left. I was forced to comfort him, and now you are upsetting him again.”

Stiles scowled. “I was not near tears.”

“Don’t try to be so brave, Stiles.” Peter put a hand over his heart. “Chris will never learn if you hide your pain.”

“Shut up.” Stiles grabbed one of the pillows and hurled it at Peter.

Peter ducked, and Chris chuckled.

Peter gestured at Chris. “And will you look at that. Not long ago he was upset that we were fighting, and now he is laughing. Christopher, darling, you give off such mixed signals.”

Chris chuckled again, and Stiles could feel it in the man’s belly, as his abs shook from the sound. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but Stiles…” Chris rolled over so he was facing Stiles. “…if I really did upset you, then I’m sorry.” He kissed Stiles on the lips.

Stiles sank against the kiss and hugged Chris.

Chris pulled away, and Stiles gripped the back of his shirt, so he wouldn’t move too far away.

Stiles looked anywhere but at Chris. “I wasn’t _that_ upset.”

“And neither was I, but I get really tired of you two always fighting, even if half the time it is just foreplay.”

Peter made a dismissive sound. “Honestly, Chris, you and I argue just as much, and it is often foreplay too. I really don’t see what the problem is.”

Chris was a little thrown, but a moment later a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. He smirked and pulled Stiles closer. “You’re right, Peter. The common factor is you. I think Stiles and I should go off on our own.” Chris kissed Stiles’ collarbone.

Stile laughed against the tickling sensation the light touched caused.

Chris smiled against his skin.

Peter growled. “Not on either one of your lives!” Suddenly Peter was climbing over Chris and forcing himself between Chris and Stiles. He wrapped one arm around Chris’ neck and entangled his legs with Stiles’ so Stiles couldn’t get away. “I’m the one who brings the passion and fire into this relationship. Without me, you two would grow bored of one another.”

“I don’t know.” Stiles grinned over Peter at Chris. “Chris and I have a lot of fun together when you’re not around.”

In a move so fast, Stiles didn’t catch it, Peter flipped Stiles around so he was pressed back to chest with Chris and the two were pinned under Peter.

Peter smiled lecherously down at them. “You two are going learn just how much fun things are with me around.”

Stiles felt Chris swallow behind him, and Stiles knew he had a similar reaction to Peter. Even so, Stiles narrowed his gaze in challenge. “Well then, bring it, wolfie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
